


All It Takes is a Kiss

by Someones Disaffected Niece (My_LittleCorner)



Series: The Space Lady and the Bug-boy [6]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Not Beta Read, Small one shot, cute nonsense, rated G but it’s like a strong borderline T idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_LittleCorner/pseuds/Someones%20Disaffected%20Niece
Summary: Found a little fanart strip where Carol is mad at Peter so he kisses her to make up. I found it adorable, so decided to write a drabble inspired on it.A/N I tried to contact the artist but it seems he is no longer active on that site. I will link the fanart on the fic to give credit.
Relationships: Carol Danvers & Peter Parker, Carol Danvers/Peter Parker
Series: The Space Lady and the Bug-boy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054511
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	All It Takes is a Kiss

“I’m sorry?” Peter texted his girlfriend. He added a sticker of a guy mimicking one of the most  ~~ classic ~~ cliché postures in history: he was kneeling while holding a flower up.

He looked up from his phone and quietly went back to paying attention to his class.

Carol, who was at the compound, reached out for her phone and kept an stoic gesture on her face. She poked an eyebrow up and with a sigh dismissed his apology. “I don’t know, are you?”

Peter was left with a puzzled look upon reading the notification. This was just like that time a while back when he texted Carol to let her know he would be late for their date and she replied with a simple ‘ok’ which was fine, except she added a period at the end of it which made Peter think she was beefing and it ended up in an actual fight. He had learned his lesson and didn’t say anything back: Gen-Z used punctuation marks differently than boomers, whatever.

He hated when she was mad at him, he really did. Peter replied with a sad face emoji and left it there. She needed time to cool off and he needed to pay attention to his professor.

Peter suited up and rushed to her building after class, that had been the longest day of his life.

Spider-man saw his opportunity to apologize to her face to face once she made it home. He spotted the perfect window when Carol had to look for the keys to the building’s entrance.

The heroine in the red and blue latex suit slowly looked over her shoulder when she felt someone’s presence inching closer. Carol couldn’t stop herself from offering an amused smirk as her masked-boyfriend slowly slid down from a web thread.

“I’m sorry...” He genuinely offered. Even upside down, the blonde took his breath away, he just needed the stupid fight to be over.

Carol crossed her arms against her chest and looked away. If she had to be honest with herself, she couldn’t even remember why she was upset — she just knew it had to be with something childish Peter had done that morning before they had to part ways and start their daily routine.

Peter had noticed her smirk, which meant he had managed to make her break and that was the toughest: once she smiled, she easily crumbled at his charm.

He had an idea. Peter watched her through his lenses while he casually rolled his mask up his chin and lips.

Carol observed him through the corners of her eyes and grew curious as to what was on his mind.

Peter didn’t say a word and adjusted on his feet, he stood in front of her and offered a gentle kiss.

Just like he had predicted, the blonde immediately kissed him back. He rested his hands over her waist and shifted once she pulled him closer from the small of his back.

Carol moaned gently against his lips and lovingly deepened the kiss and her hands mischievously slid down to his butt, she loved his tush.

Peter found the loose locks of hair over her shoulders and played with them while his tongue followed the lead of hers.

Carol nibbled on his lower lip before she broke the kiss and let go his ass. She narrowed her eyes and sighed, almost as a warning.

“Do you want to come in?” She offered with a playful smirk curved in her lips.

“Yes, ma’am.” He nodded.

Carol laced her fingers with his through his red Spidey gloves and unlocked the door to the building with her free hand.

They walked in hand-in-hand and went up the stairs instead of riding the elevator.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired on this [fanart](https://www.newgrounds.com/art/view/trunderturn/captain-marvel-is-angry-at-spiderman) by TrunderTurn


End file.
